


cold champagne

by horoscorpio



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fun, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horoscorpio/pseuds/horoscorpio
Summary: just a little something for fun, in hopes that 2021 is happier and healthier than its predecessor.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	cold champagne

=============

Their holiday decorations were sparser than the meager spirit of that season, but Lily didn’t mind. She was with James. It was the first winter they were spending together in their new flat. 

Sirius, Remus and Peter were there to countdown to midnight. James popped a bottle of outrageously expensive champagne for his friends. 

“This is from my mum and dad,” he said as he poured, “They said to have fun ringing in the new year.” 

And the five of them had, if anything, too much fun as they drank bottle after bottle of fine champagne. 

James’s parents hadn’t been up for partying, too worried about the year to come. Violence was on the upswing and political disaster seemed imminent. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, like Lily and James and nearly all of their friends, were involved in the resistance effort. 

But Fleamont and Euphemia had given Lily and James strict instructions to enjoy the holiday. They had come over in the early evening, while it was still light out, and delivered the champagne. 

“All this for a quiet new years in?” James asked, eyeing the half-dozen bottles.

“Well, it’s not every day that you’re young and in love,” Fleamont told them.

James laughed, then blushed.

“What’s funny?” Lily asked.

James shook his head like he wasn’t going to say, and put his hand on the back of his neck. 

When Lily kept looking at him, he sighed and caved, “Fine! I am young and in love everyday. And will be for the foreseeable future.”

Lily felt her face turn red as James’s parents beamed at them. 

James continued, unembarrassed, “What’s the upper limit for young? 35? So that’s…wait, what’s 15 times 300?”

“4500,” Lily supplied.

“Know-it-all,” James teased.

“Or, the functioning product of a basic maths education,” Lily said.

“Either way, that’s more than four thousand days of being young and in love I’ve got ahead of me,” James explained.

Fleamont smiled broadly over his champagne flute, “Cheers to that, Jamie.”

Euphemia smiled too, something wry in hers, “I’m sure there will be some days you’re a little less in love. But that’s okay. You’re allowed those days in the course of a life together.”

“Well said, Euphemia,” Lily said, clinking her glass to Euphemia’s. 

James finished his sip. “Needlessly said,” he corrected.

Fleamont laughed, “We’ve been together some forty-five years. I trust your mother’s advice on the subject.”

“I trust the love of my life.”

They bantered a bit more, James going on about the certainty of his love, his parents gently reminding him that life has a way of interposing itself between pure sentiment and reality.

The three of them were entertaining, so Lily mostly listened. She understood what the Potters were saying. Still, Lily was willing to bet everything—her entire life—on forty-five hundred days of being young-ish and in love with James. 

Later that night, in bed, Lily was drunk and flirty.

“Do you have a fantasy?” she asked James.

“To be able to fly without a broomstick,” he answered immediately.

“A sexual fantasy,” she clarified, moving closer to him.

“Oh,” he laughed, “yeah.”

“Yeah?” Lily was interested. 

“Mhmm,” he smiled, “you see,” he ran a hand down her side; she shivered. “She’s in my bed with me. If you went back in time and told 15 year old me, he’d explode.”

Lily was touched for a minute. Then, “Oh, fuck off.”

“What?!” James propped himself up.

“That soppy, perfect answer doesn’t count. Try again. I want to know.”

“No, honest! It’s just you. I’m a king amongst men. I live out my sexual fantasy on a regular basis.”

He looked sincere. 

"Okay. Then your fantasy within your fantasy. What is your most specific fantasy with me?”

James blushed so deeply that it was visible in the quasi-darkness. He shook his head side to side.

“You won’t tell me?” she asked, making her eyes big and staring at him.

“Nope.”

“Is it any good?”

No answer.

“Nothing I’d be interested in?”

He stayed silent.

“James?”

“I won’t say.”

“…show me?” she whispered into his ear.

He exhaled sharply.

She put a hand on his stomach. “I mean, is it… doable? Like, could we do it now?”

James was thinking hard, biting his lip. 

“C’mon… please?”

“Fine!” 

Lily was listening hard, excited for whatever he was about to suggest.

“It’s that we’re done with this conversation,” he said, smug.

“Tosser!” she sat up and hit him with a pillow. “I just want to give you what you want!”

He laughed, hugging the weaponized pillow to his chest. “You do, Lily. It’s you. Really.”

There was absolutely no doubt that he meant it. Besides, she’d have days and weeks and months and years to figure out what kinky shit he wanted to do with her. 

“Okay. Want to have sex?”

He grinned, “Do wolves howl at the moon?”

All in all, Lily and James had fun ringing in the new year.

=============


End file.
